


Alone Time

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Drabble, Horny, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura chugged on her beer as she fell back into bed, her bare breasts bouncing up and down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Shura chugged on her beer as she fell back into bed, her bare breasts bouncing up and down. She was horny, tired, and sick of babysitting the Exwires. She threw them at Yukio and took a shower. Now she was too lazy to put her clothes on for bed.

Shura tossed her empty beer can aside and spread her legs. She wasn't lazy enough for this, however, as she sank her fingers inside her pussy. Yeah, that's the stuff. She fucked herself on her fingers without a clear fantasy in mind. Hot guys or exorcising demons, it was all good.


End file.
